


Of All He Surveys

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel makes a little mistake while on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of All He Surveys

**Author's Note:**

> Established Relationship. This is a response to babs FNF Challenge #30: Jack O'Neill, King for A Day.

Jack stood in front of the door, arms crossed, waiting.

Daniel sighed. "You're kidding me, right?" he asked.

"I shouldn't be expected to open my own door," Jack told him.

The wind gusted, swirling dried leaves all around them. Daniel hunched down into his coat. He considered waiting Jack out, but hell, he was cold. So he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. "After you, my lord," he announced, stepping aside.

Jack nodded, and strode past him, removing his jacket, tossing it on a nearby chair. Daniel rolled his eyes, watching Jack settle onto the couch with great ceremony.

Jack looked around the house, then his eyes settled on Daniel. "There is a bit of a chill in the air." He waved his hand in the direction of the fireplace. "I believe a fire is called for."

Daniel just stared at him, unable to decide whether he was amused or annoyed at the way Jack was lounging on the couch, head held high, every inch the imperious ruler. "One slip of the tongue," Daniel muttered, shaking his head.

"I believe I said I wished for a fire," Jack repeated.

Daniel shrugged off his coat. "As if you aren't impossible enough to begin with," he said, crossing the room to the fireplace. He knelt, and began pulling logs from the holder.

"I wasn't the one who explained to those natives that I was your king, now, was I?" Jack asked.

Pausing in his arranging of the logs, Daniel shook his head. "I still can't believe I did that. I was so sure I indicated that you were our leader. I can't see how I screwed it up." He had played the moment over and over again in his mind, all through the trip back to the gate, and all during the debriefing. He had chosen his words poorly, that's what it came down to. He had been too eager to communicate, and had gotten sloppy. Careless. Their language hadn't been all that difficult to figure out.

"Ahem," Jack announced, startling Daniel from his thoughts. "Fire. Now."

"Yeah, yeah." Daniel called out over his shoulder. "I'm working on it." He stuffed the kindling, small sticks and newspaper, all around the logs.

It could have been much worse, and he realized that. No harm had come to them for it. The rest of SG-1, hell, even General Hammond had been amused. Yet Daniel was still disturbed by it. He didn't like making mistakes. Especially potentially dangerous mistakes.

"I have yet to see any flames," his majesty called from the couch. "Why are you dallying?"

"You know, Jack, the term was king, not tyrant," Daniel pointed out. He found the matches, though, and soon had the fire lit to his satisfaction.

"King, tyrant, depot—all sides of the same coin," Jack told him.

"With you, I'm sure it is," Daniel replied. He stood, brushing bits of bark from his pants, watching the flames lick at the logs.

After a moment, Jack called out again. "You there."

Daniel turned to Jack, wondering, despite himself, what Jack would come up with next.

Jack was eyeing him speculatively. "Yes, you. You are quite a pretty one. Come, sit with your king for a while." Jack patted his lap. "He finds himself in need of company."

Daniel walked toward him, then hesitated. "Jack, I am not sitting on your lap. I weigh more than you do."

"That is no way to speak to your king. Many are those who would be honored by such a request. Now come and sit," Jack said with a grand sweep of his arms.

"Okay, it's your knees." Daniel sat on Jack's lap, carefully positioning himself on Jack's thighs, draping his legs across his lap. "Just let me know when the pain gets to be too much. He gazed down at Jack's deliberately haughty face with growing amusement.

Shifted beneath him, Jack grunted, trying to get comfortable. "Well, you are quite the strapping young lad."

"As I have pointed out already." Daniel held on to the back of the couch and lifted himself, allowing Jack to rearrange his position. "Let me know when this strapping young lad should start feeling honored."

"Not only strapping, but spirited," Jack told him, sliding an arm around Daniel's waist, pulling him closer. "Mouthy, too. I like that. Tell me, what is your name, my pretty stable boy?"

"Stable boy?" Pressing his face into Jack's hair, Daniel smiled at last. He always found Jack impossible to resist. "So now I'm your stable boy?"

"Hell yeah." Jack tugged at Daniel's sweater. "I wish for this shirt to be gone, so I may look upon your—your strappingness."

"Strappingness?" Daniel mouthed quietly, but he obeyed, pulling his sweater and tee-shirt over his head in one move.

Jack nuzzled his chest, breathing deeply. "Oh yeah. You will serve me well." He slid his hand between Daniel's legs. "Really freakin' well."

Daniel closed his eyes as Jack's hand pushed against his cock. "Jack—" He placed his hand over Jack's, stilling it. "Jack, wait." He wasn't sure what he was asking Jack to wait for. He wanted Jack, wanted to make love to him, especially when Jack was like this, so playful. He watched as Jack kissed his chest, then leaned back, looking up at him.

Jack's expression grew serious. "What is it?"

"I just—listen, I know I screwed up today," he confessed, even though Jack knew it. "I'm sorry."

Jack sighed, and patted his thigh. "Yes, Daniel, you did. But on the grand, cosmic scale of screw-ups, this one hardly registered."

"I know, I know, it was a little thing this time, but next time—what if—"

"Daniel—" Jack reached up and cupped Daniel's cheek in his hand. "I know it bugged the hell out of you, but it's time to move on. Get over it," he said, but his voice was gentle.

"But Jack, it was my responsibility. I used the wrong word, made the wrong decision—and your safety—everyone's safety depends on my ability to translate—" He caught himself up short, realizing what he was saying, and who he was saying it to. He closed his eyes, smiling weakly. "I don't have to tell you about responsibility for the team's safety, do I?" he asked, embarrassed. When he opened his eyes, Jack was watching him, his face pensive.

"No, you don't." Jack finally said, reaching up to kiss Daniel's chin.

Daniel slid his arm across Jack's shoulders, leaning into his body, resting his cheek against Jack's hair. "I'll be more careful next time," he said, more to himself than Jack.

"Know what I think?" Jack asked, his fingers sliding across Daniel's chest to idly toying a nipple. "I think you just can't believe you actually made a mistake."

"That's not true," Daniel exclaimed, indignantly. "I'm not like that, and you know it." He was fairly certain Jack was teasing. Because he wasn't like that. Really. He wasn't.

"Just be more careful next time. Because I'd hate to write that mission report for when you introduce me as your concubine, you know?"

Daniel snorted, picturing the scene. "I don't know, I kind of like the idea. You'd make one hell of a sexy slave." He started unbuttoning Jack's shirt.

"Hey, just a second, stable boy. I'm still king here, okay?" Jack's hand returned to Daniel's crotch. "Try to keep that in mind while you're doing my bidding."

"Like I don't worship at your feet every day," Daniel told him, his body growing warm. He squirmed against Jack's hand.

"And when is that? Ow—hey—you weigh a ton, you know that?"

"I told you—"Daniel laughed as Jack pushed him off his lap and onto the couch. He landed on his back in an awkward heap. "Jack—oh"

Jack stretched out over Daniel and nipped at his stomach. "This is far too confining. Let's take this into the royal bedroom, shall we?" he asked.

The fire crackled loudly. Daniel turned to it, and suggested, "Or perhaps I can serve you in front of the royal fire? So that our blazing passion of our love can merge with yon inferno?" He could feel Jack shaking with laughter against his body. It was a lovely feeling. "What?" he asked, grinning.

Jack raised his head, eyes sparkling. "Just go fetch a royal blanket, so as to protect my royal ass from rugburn, my pretty one."

"I live to serve." Daniel wiggled out from under Jack, who remained sprawled on the couch. Kneeling next to Jack's head, Daniel said, "Thank you, Jack." He pressed a swift kiss to Jack's lips.

Jack raised his eyebrows.

"For understanding. And for the perspective," Daniel explained. "And for just being you."

"Hey, anytime," Jack told him, smiling. "Now go and hurry back, and don't forget the royal lube."

Daniel kissed him again, harder this time. "And meanwhile, why don't you get your beautiful royal ass naked. Because it's going to be mine," he told Jack, groping the royal ass itself. "All mine."

He headed toward the bedroom to the sound of Jack's laugher.


End file.
